Daddy Never Taught Me
by Lilly Winters
Summary: "Why does he hate Father's Day so much?" Blossom wondered. Why did Brick hate the day so much? Blossom was determined to find out. But it was certainly not what she had expected...


**A/N**

**My first PPG fanfic. Hopefully you like it. It is a bit sad, but I think it is powerful. It is based around father's day and I know it is early, but I had this idea and I wanted to write it so here it is. Enjoy and Review.**

**I do not own the Powerpuff girls, etc.**

With a day full of fighting crime behind them, Blossom smiled back at her sisters as they soared through the skies.

"Come on, girls. Let's head home and rest. We deserve it."

Bubbles smiled, prepared to speak, when a blue blur threw her out of balance and straight into the concrete below.

"Bubbles," the girls cried.

Scraping gravel from her knees, Bubbles scanned the area fervently.

"I don't get it," she shrugged, "what hit us?"

"Not what. Who!"

They gasped. Butch and Boomer landed gracefully on the ground, arms folded and mouths scowling. Blossom noted that Brick was not present. Without the redhead, it was noticeably quieter.

_Where is he_, she thought. She followed her sister's actions when they backed into stances, ready to fight.

"Come on, we can beat them," Buttercup hollered, "Just like every other time we've whipped your butts."

"You seem convinced. Let's get rid of that confidence," Butch howled.

"Wait a minute."

Both the girls and the boys stopped momentarily to glance at Blossom.

"Where's Brick?"

"Duh," Boomer sneered, sticking his tongue out, "it's Father's Day."

She shrugged, "So?"

"So? Brick always stays by himself on Father's Day. Never lets anyone near 'em."

"Why?"

"How should we know? Now. Enough small talk! Get ready to have your butts kicked, wimps!

Green met green; blue met blue. Butch punched Buttercup up the jaw, tossing her head back to which she dug her elbow into his ribs. Bubbles grabbed Boomer by the shoes and tossed him into a building, shattering the windows. He raised his hands and the shards of glass stopped mid air. Gasping, she ducked as the rubble soared towards her. Blossom witnessed the hazy fight from above. With no one to fight herself, her mind was free to wander.

_They can't be serious. No way is Brick just wandering around without causing trouble. He's up to something, probably breaking into to our house while his brothers distract us,_ she thought to herself.

"There's no way he's getting away with it, though," she said aloud.

Zipping past buildings, her eyes scanned the streets. So far, Townsville was quiet.

"Too quiet," she hissed.

The door swung open to her house and she stepped inside. Peeking into the lab, all was in neat order as it had been when they left earlier that day.

"I don't get it. Where could he be?" She folded her arms, deep in thought. "If I were a boy, where would I be?" Snapping, she announced, "The video game store!"

But once she arrived, he was not there.

"I guess I'll just have to keep looking."

Yet she was not forced to search for long. For when she headed to her next suspicious destination, she caught glimpse of a red blur dashing through the streets.

"Got ya," she grinned.

Brick passed each building with disdain, the usual strip of color flowing from behind him now a fiery sliver burning all that it made contact with. Blossom frowned as she spotted the unusual appearance of the Rowdyruff Boy. He failed to notice his follower until he caught sight of her in the reflection of a skyscraper window. Immediately, he ceased his reckless journey and twisted to face her.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here, toots," he growled.

"I didn't come here to fight, Brick! I wanted to talk to you."

"Too bad. It's a fight you're gonna get!"

She stumbled back to avoid his assault, but he was too fast. His fists pounded against her stomach, her back, anywhere he was able to hit. Finally he grabbed her and hurled her limp body into the road below.

Sputtering rubble from her mouth, Blossom sighed. Behind her, Brick landed. He was craving more, longing for the adrenaline the fighting birthed.

"W-Wait…"

"Sorry," he said, drawing back his fist, "no breaks today, Powerpuff."

"Why do you hate Father's Day so much?"

His face fell, but he remained poised to fight.

"Who said I hate Father's Day?"

"You're away from your brothers and they said you always want to be left alone today. Obviously you hate the day. But why?"

He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter!"

The curtain of hair streaming down his back floated recklessly as he took flight once more. She followed closely behind. Either minutes or hours, she stayed on his trail and no matter what he did, he could not shake her. Giving up, he landed in the city park.

"Go home, Blossom."

"No! Not until you tell me," she exclaimed.

He ignored her, walking past a crowd of people that had gathered to watch in horror as the famous Blossom dealt with the infamous Brick. He glared up resentfully into the eyes of each one, brushing away their disapproving stares.

The rhythm of theirs footsteps tapping against the ground conjoined to produce a melody only heard by the two. For once, he walked through without causing an ounce of trouble. Destruction would not be found on his hands today.

"Brick, please. All fighting aside, just talk to me. Why do you hate it so much?"

Leaning beside a pond cradling ducklings, he set a lily pad adrift into the watery pool.

"Your dad," he sighed, "he taught you the colors of the rainbow, right?"

She was surprised by the peculiar question.

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with—"

"He taught you right from wrong, tucked you in at night, read you stories?"

"Um, yeah."

His lips collapsed into a frown and she blinked in confusion as the pond rippled at the tears received from his squinted eyes.

"Did he hold you when you were scared? Did he help you when you were hurt?" He scraped the tears from his eyes and gritted his teeth in evident shame. "Because while he was teaching you that, my so-called 'dad' was teaching me how to hold a weapon, how to hate, and how to kill. While the professor was holding you, mine was yelling at me to grow up and be a man!"

He screamed, his hands clinging to his head. "If I showed any sign of fear, he got rid of it by making me face them. When he found out I was afraid of the dark, what did he do? He locked me in a closet for hours until I wasn't afraid anymore." He turned to face Blossom. "You Powerpuff girls are just like us. You were made into something that no one has ever seen before. The difference between you and me, though, is you were made for justice and I was made for punishment. You have a dad who loves you beyond measure. I have someone that only wants me around whenever I can hurt you or your sisters. You want to know why I hate Father's Day so much? That's why!

He flung a rock at a duckling, frightening the small bird. He clawed at his eyes to rid them of the moist failure streaming down his face. Warmth grazed his skin when a hand rested upon his shoulder.

"Just go home, Blossom."

She did not move.

"Hey! I thought I said—"

He gasped as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. For a moment, he could not hear anything, see anything that took place around him. The laughter echoing from the children running around the playground was the only sound he was able to hear. And the only thing he could see was the bitter scene of father's holding their children lovingly as they exited the park.

Blossom pushed his cap aside, the red covering fluttering to the ground, and stroked the crown of his head. Nothing was said and for the first time, he felt the warmth of the comfort from being held by someone.

His jaw ached as he clenched his teeth together.

"I hate you, dad," he whispered.

**A/N**

**Happy Father's day…**


End file.
